


Dress You Up

by define_serenity



Series: More than a Trick of the Light [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masks, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tries to spice things up by dressing in Blaine's cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by anon on tumblr!

"I’m all for dressing up," Sebastian’s voice catches him unaware while he sits hunched over his thermodynamics paper due by the end of the week – he tracks the source of his boyfriend’s frustration to the door opening of the bedroom, where… where for some reason Sebastian has the black Nightbird cape wrapped around his shoulders, the mask that’s meant to cover his eyes propped up in his hair. "But how do you wear this?"

More than a little tempted to ask Sebastian what the hell he’s doing or why he felt the need to unearth his cape to do it, he manages to keep his questions to himself. Instead he stands, rather amused watching Sebastian struggle to get the garment around his neck.

"It’s a cape, Sebastian. It’s not rocket science."

"Actually," –Sebastian’s eyes narrow as he discards the cape on the couch. "I’m pretty sure it’s advanced mechanical engineering."

He crosses his arms over his chest, a clear challenge in his voice. “It doesn’t work without the suit.”

A slow calculated smile pulls over Sebastian’s face. “The suit won’t fit me,” he says matter-of-factly, tracking a step closer, omitting the detail that Sam would in all likelihood track him down and strangle him if he ever found out Sebastian tried on his suit; their superhero suits were a matter of great pride for both Sebastian and Sam, and one never touched the other’s without expressed permission. 

He draws a step closer too, until Sebastian can grab him around the waist and he can throw his arms around his neck, Sebastian’s eyes primed on his lips. “And I can’t very well seduce you in full body armor.”

His cheeks heat up, a fantasy taking root he hadn't dared to think out loud, but where's the harm when Sebastian seems so keen on dressing up. "In that case." He pinches the black mask in Sebastian's hair between his thumb and index finger and pulls it down, carefully tugging it over Sebastian's eyes. "That's all you need."

"All?"

He nods, lips brushing Sebastian's. "All you need."

Sebastian's arms tighten around his waist and lift him up, and before he knows it they're laughing, tumbling backwards into the bedroom, his paper forgotten on the living room table. He strips Sebastian out of his clothing, treating every exposed bit of skin to his tongue and teeth and lips, until all Sebastian's dressed in is his black mask, eyes dark and intent on him, nails scratching at his thighs. He teases his boyfriend's eager body with his own, begging for one, two, three fingers, until he can't take it anymore either and takes all of Sebastian at once.

The line running from Sebastian's chin down his neck, and the redness of his chest as he throws his head back, hips tamed beneath his, almost,  _almost_ , pales in comparison to the heat that flashes through him when his eyes catch Sebastian's again, pupils full blown, the mask tempting a kink out of him he wasn't even sure he possessed in the first place. He nips and sucks at Sebastian's lips while they gently rock together, his orgasm rolling through him in waves once he feels Sebastian come inside him.

He kisses Sebastian deep and lazy, and lies back into his arms, fingers tracing the mask around green eyes while his boyfriend hums, eyes closed, utterly content. 

 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
